1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a utility vehicle including one or more seat rows arranged on a chassis, and a cargo bed arranged behind the seat rows, the cargo bed enabling a dumping operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A utility vehicle including a cargo bed enabling a dumping operation is disclosed in e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,159.
In the utility vehicle described in the document, the rear end of the cargo bed is turnably supported on a chassis, and when lowered into a normal position, the cargo bed is locked to the chassis by a cargo bed locking mechanism.
For the dumping operation of the cargo bed, the locked state by the cargo bed locking mechanism is released, a front end of the cargo bed is then raised manually or by using an assist mechanism having a dumper member.
In the conventional example, the operating portion of the cargo bed locking mechanism is arranged sideward of a side panel of the cargo bed. Specifically, a grip of an operating lever is arranged so as to project sideward from the side panel.
Therefore, when the cargo bed is raised from the normal position into the dumping position, the operator needs to get out of the vehicle once to go to near the side panel sideward of the cargo bed, and then needs to operate the operating lever of the cargo bed locking mechanism to release the locking of the cargo bed. That is, for the dumping operation of the cargo bed, the operator needs to get out of the vehicle once. Consequently, it takes time to perform the locking releasing operation.